Fugitives!
by dees1
Summary: Lois is blackmailed and put into jail in a small town after being accused of the attempted murder of Lex. Clark has followed her, and decides to break her out, leaving them both on the run from the law and their feelings!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Clark/ Lois; Clois

Spoilers: Season 6 onwards. (Rating – PG13)

Summary: Whilst investigating Lex, Lois follows him to a small country town, convinced he is up to something. Aware of her presence Lex orchestrates a murder attempt by Lois. Problems are made worse when Lex bribes the Ruthless County Sheriff to arrest Lois without setting bail. Meanwhile Clark finds out that Lois is trailing Lex and may be in danger, so he follows her…. 

-

Where ever he was going, he was in a rush to get there. Lois had been trailing Lex for the past five hours across Kansas and he showed no signs of arriving at his destination.

Lois had been investigating Lex's movements for the past two months and she was convinced he was up to something corrupt. Corrupt and the name Luthor were synonymous of course, but this was different. Something major was about to go down and she needed to know what it was.

After all, Lex had just gained his most prized possession, Lana and this out of town escapade was important enough to leave her back in Smallville.

Lois could not help feeling sorry for Clark. The growing relationship between his former girl friend and former friend, now turned nemesis had just about finished him off. All this had happened just months after his father's tragic death. The thoughts of Jonathan's passing tugged at her heartstrings. Jonathan Kent had been a better father to her than her own ever could be. Why did he have to die? Life was not fair.

Clark was in pieces. In fact she felt a little guilty skipping town because Clark and her had always been there for each other. To be honest, their relationship was very hard to define, sort of like a brother/ sister relationship but undertones of something else, something she could not quite put her finger on.

Lois snapped back out of her memories when she saw a sign informing her that she was entering Bradshaw County. Lois had never heard of this place, it was like the back of beyond – the sort of place you see in movies. She noticed the brake lights of Lex's car come on ahead, so pulled over a few 100 yards back so he did not see her. He got out and went into a large building.

She decided she would be better pursuing him on foot. She crossed the road and put on her disguise, well if you could call dark glasses and a blonde wig much of a convincing disguise. The building Lex had entered was a pretty wooden house, all perfectly kept with the white picket fence around a beautifully maintained garden.

Lois was puzzled. What would Lex be doing in a house like that. He must be meeting someone. She decided to approach the house from the back and see if she could see or hear anything. She crept quietly along the back veranda and stood by the window.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and she peered in the window to find Lex lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Lois panicked and entered the house. There was a gun lying next to his lifeless body. She started to help him when the door bursts open.

Five armed police officers stormed in the house with guns pointing directly as her.

"Freeze...hands behind your head." One of them screamed.

Lois did as she was ordered, shouting. "This man needs medical assistance, he has been shot."

She never heard a reply before she is dragged to her feet and roughly manhandled into a waiting police car.

The sheriff got in the front seat turns around and announced...

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

Lois could not believe what she was hearing. They were arresting her for attempting to murder Lex. Strangely enough she was not panicking because they would realise they had made a mistake when Lex came round. Hopefully Lex would come around. She was actually worried about him, even though she did not like or trust him, she would not wish death on him.

Sheriff Watson drove her the few minutes to the local jail. He was an evil looking man. Lois chastised herself, he was probably fair. After all looks can be deceiving. She tried to make conversation with him, but then realised since she had been read her rights, so maybe should stay quiet.

Lois was told to get out the car. She did as she was told, since she had a gun pointing at her. She could see Sheriff Watson was taking no chances with her. He took her photo, took her fingerprints and booked her. He then put her in the jail, the ominous sound of the door being locked ringing in her ears.

She was all alone. No one knew she was here. She had told no-one of her plan to follow Lex and even if she had, they would have no idea of where she had gone. She finally admitted that she was scared.

It seemed like hours before one of the deputies arrived with her meal. Not that you could call it a meal. It was a tough piece of beef and some burnt potatoes. However Lois had not eaten for a long time, so she would take anything she could get.

"How is Mr Luthor?" she asked, hoping to get some information.

"Ms Lane, you should get some sleep as you will be in court tomorrow morning."

The Deputy said and walked off, locking the door behind him.

Sleep, Lois thought looking at the metal bed with a pillow and two blankets. She didn't think she would be getting much sleep that night.

It took hours before she finally dozed off. All she could think about is the loneliness she felt. She wished she had told Chloe about her plans, but she knew her cousin would try and talk her out of it.

Earlier that evening, Sheriff Watson drove out of town and pulled up. Seconds later a limo pulled up and the window rolled down. Lex looked at the sheriff.

"Everything seems to be going to plan, Mr Luthor." The sheriff announced

"Well I hope for your sake that it continues that way. I would hate for anyone to find out about your little indiscretion. And to keep you motivated, here is a little something." Lex said slyly as he handed over an envelope full of money.

"Mr Luthor, don't you worry. You picked the best town to come to. Lois Lane will not be out of jail this side of Christmas" The Sheriff replied.

Lex motioned for his driver to leave.

Back in Smallville, Clark was starting to wonder where Lois was. Chloe had not heard from her all day. Her phone seemed to be out of range every time he called. If only he could get it to ring, he could concentrate on hearing the ring and follow it.

Lois had always been a bit too independent and daring for her own good. It was one of the values that her army life had instilled in her, but all too often it got her into trouble. Lois had been quite secretive lately, as though she was working on some top secret project. Clark thought to himself, he had no right to judge Lois for keeping secrets as he was an expert at it.

The next morning he finally got a signal. It only rang a few times but it was enough for him to fix on it and superspeed to its location. Seconds later he arrived at his destination – Bradshaw County – what the hell was Lois doing here. He was stood outside the local jail. That was definitely where the signal was coming from.

He used his x-ray vision and was shocked to find Lois locked up. He surmised that she must have been caught speeding or something, but that did still not explain what she was doing in this town.

Clark saw that a person was approaching the cell, so he listened in.

"Ms Lane, Judge Parsons is waiting for you at the Courthouse for your bail hearing."

Finally, Lois thought, I can plead my innocence and try and get out of here.

Lois arrived at the Courthouse. It only had one small room with a few benches for spectators. There was no one there, except for one familiar face – Clark Kent. She was overjoyed to see him, she could have kissed him. But how did he get here so fast and how did he know where she was. In the end, she didn't care as long as he was here.

Clark saw Lois. She looked tired and drawn but was pleased to see him.

Judge Parsons ushered Lois to sit down in the dock.

"Ms Lane, you are charged with the attempted murder of Mr Alexander Luthor, I have decided the crime is too serious for you to set bail, so you will remain in custody until your trial date."

Clark could not believe what he was hearing. Lois, attempted murder, Lex. It did not make any sense.

Lois screamed. "I didn't do it. When will my trial be."

Judge Parsons looked at Lois. "We will try our best to speed things up and find a jury. It should only be a few months."

Lois almost passed out with shock. All the color drained from her face. Clark attempted to go and comfort her but was held back by two deputies.

Lois was dragged past him, her face pleaded with him to help her.

He had to do something.

Clark stormed to the jail. He needed to see Lois to let her know that everything would be okay. At first he was told that he could not see her, but he told the Sheriff if he was not allowed to see her, he would make sure that the press were crawling all over the town by the morning.

Lois managed a weak smile when she saw Clark coming through the door.

"Clark, am I glad to see you. I didn't do it. I hope you believe me." Lois pleaded for Clark to believe her.

"God Lo, I would never doubt you. " He said with loving eyes and a smile.

"How did you know where I was." Lois asked

"I knew you were up to something, so I followed you yesterday." Clark lied, hoping Lois would not question him too much.

"God, that was lucky for me, otherwise I could have been stuck here with no-one knowing where I was."

"Lo, question is what are we going to do about this. I have tried getting in touch with Oliver but he is out of town and out of contact."

"Yeah he did mention something about being incommunicado for a week. We have only been dating a few weeks and he is turning out to be a man of mystery" Lois suggested.

"Makes him more interesting, I suppose." replied Clark, knowing full well that Oliver was the Green Arrow.

"Well I guess there is nothing we can do but sit and wait til Oliver gets back in contact and can arrange a lawyer. They offered me one from here, but I don't trust anyone around here." Lois said resided to the fact she was stuck here for the next few days at least.

She continued. "Will you let Chloe know where I am when you go back home later."

Clark was adamant. "Lo, the only place I am going til you are out of here is the guesthouse over the road. I am not going to leave you alone. I will call Chloe when I can get a signal and let her know."

Minutes later the Deputy came in and informed Clark his time was up and that he could not come back until tomorrow.

Lois was upset at Clark having to leave. She wanted to hold him, but the bars were in the way.

"Don't worry, Lo. I will be keeping a close eye and ear on things. I'm just over the road."

"Can you do me a favour when you speak to Chloe. Ask how Lex is, I believe he was medivac'd back to Metropolis General." Lois asked.

"I will, Lo and I will see you tomorrow."

Clark left the jail and was about to speed back to Smallville but then realised he needed to stay here in earshot of Lois as much as possible. Also it could raise suspicions if he started to go back and forward.

He did have to go back and get drive his car from Smallville though. Lois may question the absence of a car.

Clark drove back into town about 6pm and booked into his room at the guesthouse. He had told Chloe what was happening and she had started to do some digging. He x-rayed the jail. Lois was trying to get some sleep. He listened in for any sounds, there was silence.

Clark fell asleep pretty early that night but was awoken to the sound of Lois sobbing her heart out. He was half asleep and reached out to comfort her, thinking he was lying next to her. He then remembered that she was across the road. The sounds wrenched his heart, he could not bear it.

She soon settled back to sleep.

Then at 4am, he heard the sound of the jail door. He noticed that the Deputy was opening the door. What would he be doing at this time of the morning. He saw Lois jump to her feet in shock.

"What do you want?" asked Lois in a worried tone.

"Well, Ms Lane. I thought you might be lonely, and since we are alone here, maybe we could keep each other company." The Deputy said in a creepy tone.

"Well you thought wrong. I am fine by myself" Lois replied in a more forceful voice.

Clark was furious. If this kept going the way it was heading, he would go in and get her.

"Come on Ms Lane, let's have some fun." The deputy suggested as he moved his hand to grab her tee.

Before he could make contact, Lois had him on the floor. The Deputy was mad, and looked as though he was going to hit her, but he backed off and left the cell.

"We are not finished, Ms Lane..." he warned.

Clark calmed down a little and decided it was too dangerous for him to sleep. The remainder of the night was quiet.

Clark arrived at the jail the next morning at 9am to see Lois for his daily visit.  
>Lois looked awful. She had obviously not had much sleep and that incident had shook her. Luckily the deputy was not still on duty because Clark would have wanted to punch his lights out.<p>

"Hi, Lo. How are you holding out?" Clark asked, not letting on that he knew about the events of last night.

Lois deflected the question, "Any news from Oliver or Chloe?"

"Oliver is still out of town, but Chloe is onto the case. She will dig up something."

"But how long is it going to take?" Lois sounded terrible.

Over the two years Clark had known her he had never her seen in such a bad way. He just wanted to scoop her up and take her out of jail, but he knew that would make matters worse. They had to wait on Chloe or Oliver.

"Give it a few days" Clark said trying to sound upbeat, but it was not working.

Clark was told that he needed to leave now.

"Please don't leave me Clark." Lois begged

"Lo, I have to. Remember I am watching. I won't let things get too bad." Clark said.

Lois was puzzled by that comment. What could Clark do? He was obviously just trying to make her feel better.

That night, Clark stayed awake again, watching over Lois. The deputy from the previous night was on duty again, but he seemed to be behaving himself.

Things changed though. At 2.30am, the Deputy got up from his desk and went towards the cell door.

"Ms Lane, told you we had unfinished business." The Deputy announced

Lois was terrified.

Clark decided it was time to act. This town was not going to know what had hit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bradshaw County had never known anything like it. Every alarm bell in the town was belting away at full volume. The sound was deafening. People were running out of their houses to be what was happening.

The Deputy was fast approaching Lois when all hell broke loose. He ran out of the jail to see the sight of his house on fire.

Lois wad relieved for the interruption, but did not have time to digest what was happening when Clark appeared at the cell door. He was going to blast it with his heat vision, but he did not want to give his secret away to Lois unless it was the last resort. Luckily in all the chaos that Clark had caused, the Deputy had dropped the keys on the floor.

"Lois, come on, let's get you out of here" Clark said as he opened the cell door.  
>Lois knew it was wrong to breakout but her life was in danger with that psycho deputy and she trusted Clark with her life. Clark grabbed her hand and led her out the back door. It would take the sheriff a while to work out that Lois was gone after he blasted the door lock with his heat vision.<p>

Clark helped Lois into his truck and they left town at break-neck speed. He did not know where to head, anywhere away from the town would do. Luckily it was a warm summer night and he had a tent in the truck, so he decided to find somewhere they could hide and get some sleep.

Lois's heart was racing but the further they got away from town, the calmer she felt. She looked down to realise that she was clenching Clark's knee with her hand. He did not seem to be complaining. She pulled her hand away. He looked at her and smiled. That smile told her everything would be ok.

About an hour later, they found a country track and headed down it. They ended up at a river and found a perfect spot for the tent. Clark had stocked up in case of emergencies, so they had plenty of food and water. Lois suggested lighting a fire but Clark figured it would be too dangerous in case they were spotted.

It took Clark 20 minutes to put the tent up and set up the sleeping bags. He suggested that they try and get some sleep before they set off in the morning. They got in their sleeping bags.

"Thanks Clark" Lois smiled.

"What for Lois?" Clark asked.

Lois starting crying and told Clark about the Deputy's advances towards her. He held her tightly. He realised he would do anything to protect Lois. She meant so much to him, more than he had ever known. He was experiencing some intense feelings which shocked him.

He managed to convince himself that he was just protecting his friend.

"Everything will be ok. We just need to hide out for a few days until things blow over. What could be better than spending a few days with me." Clark replied, trying to sound convincing.

Lois fell asleep in Clark's arms that night. She felt safe, as though that was where she belonged.

Clark woke up first that morning to the sight of a beautiful peaceful looking Lois, still lying in his arms. She looked serene as though she did not have a care in the world. How it would be to wake up every morning to such a sight.

He chastised himself for that thought. Lois and him could barely stand each other most of the times. They annoyed each other. Lois was besotted with Oliver, and had even called him her knight in shining armour. She seemed happy since she had met him.

And as for Clark, he was going to win Lana back. She was making such a mistake with Lex and would only end up getting hurt. Clark had decided prior to this kicking off with Lois, that if telling Lana his secret was the only way of getting back with her, he would. Lana was his life. He could not imagine a life without her in it.

Lois woke up to the sight of Clark staring her at her intently with those gorgeous big eyes of his. She could get lost in them. Lois pulled back as she realised she was having inappropriate thoughts about her best friend. How he was her best friend still, after all she put him through she would never know. He had the patience of a saint, and that is one things that attracted her to him.

'Attracted her' – what on earth was she talking about. It was Oliver she was attracted to. Oliver was everything a woman could want – charismatic, attractive and dare she say rich. He treat her like a princess, well at least when he wasn't running off somewhere.

"How are you feeling this morning, Lo." Clark asked in a concerned tone.

"Ok, I suppose. I will be glad when all this is over. Are we staying here today or moving off." Lois asked.

"I am worried they may be closing in on us." Clark said.

"Yeah, they could use bloodhounds and track us." Lois started to panic

Clark lied. "Lois, Blood hounds don't track as well as you see in the movies."

Lois relaxed, but what she didn't realise was that Clark had crept out in the middle night with some of her clothing and ran 200 miles around the surrounding area. The bloodhounds would never be able to track them now..

There was no sign that Lois and Clark were being followed. It seemed that they were the only two people on the Earth. Lois just wished it had been under different circumstances and that they could enjoy themselves. They drove for a few hours along the river to a different spot, and pitched the tent.

It was not as though they had anywhere to head in the foreseeable future. They could not go home until things were sorted. They might as well have some fun.

Clark decided to show Lois how to fish without a rod. He found some wood and was putting some string on it. They weren't having much luck until all of a sudden, something started pulling on Lois's fishing rod. She squealed with excitement, like a child opening their Christmas presents.

Clark could see she was struggling. He went behind her and sat down, grabbing the rod with his hands. Now she definitely couldn't concentrate with Clark in such close proximity, she could feel the heat coming from his body. Normally Lois did not like people invading her personal space but with Clark she found herself craving his closeness.

Clark could feel Lois tense up and he felt himself reacting in a way he did not expect. He realised he was sexual attracted to his best friend, whose only job in the past had been to annoy him. He had never felt such intensity of feelings even with Lana.

Lois could not take anymore - she was going into emotional overload. She dropped the rod, allowing any potential catch swim away. She then shot up onto her feet and made some excuse about getting a leg cramp. Clark knew this was an excuse, and could see that Lois had experienced the same connection as him.

Neither verbalised their feelings during the following hours. Clark did finally manage to catch a nice fish with his heat vision, whilst Lois wasn't looking of course. Clark decided it would be safe to risk a fire to cook the dinner. They sat around the campfire and exchanged stories from their childhood over dinner.

It took him back to the camping trips that his dad used to take him on when he was younger. Those memories brought a tear to his eye.

Lois noticed his emotional state. She moved nearer him.

"Clark, what is it?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I was just remembering the times I used to spend fishing with my dad. I miss him so much, Lo" Clark cried out. The tears were now flooding down his cheek.

Lois was worried. She had seen him cry, but not like this. He looked so vulnerable. He was almost sobbing his heart out. She moved over to him, knelt before and held him as tightly as she could. He continued to cry for a few more minutes. She just continued to hold him. He was holding her so tightly.

Finally he relaxed his grip on her, and she pulled away slightly so she could see his face. His eyes were all red and puffy from the tears. However the main thing she noticed was the way Clark was looking at her, his eyes begging her to take the bad feelings away.

Clark gazed into Lois's eyes. How could this woman always make him feel better. At that moment in time, he needed her, needed to be with her. His gaze moved from her eyes and fixed onto her lips. He found his lips moving towards hers. Lois was not backing off. And after what seemed like an age, their lips met.

Slowly and unsure at first, but the passion was building, the activity between them was becoming frenzied.

Whilst in their lip lock, Lois started pulling Clark's tee so they stumbled into the tent. Clark ended up lying on top of her. They both knew this was wrong, but were powerless to stop it. The pull and emotions were too strong to resist so they didn't bother trying.

As far as they were both concerned, at this moment in time, they were the only people on the planet and they needed to make each other feel better.

Their clothes did not act as much of a barrier and were discarded within seconds. They could both feel the heat they were generating, adding to the feelings of pleasure they were experiencing. Clark had never experienced anything like this, he hadn't even given a second thought to the effect of his powers on Lois. It was almost like they were meant to be together

Lois thought she had slept with some great lovers in the past, but Clark blew them away. How could this plaid obsessed farmer's son provide Lois with such unbelievable feelings. Maybe he was just naturally talented.

He was more interested in pleasing Lois than his own feelings. The passion was coming in gigantic waves slamming into them, each feeling more intense than the previous one. Neither wanted it to end...

Clark and Lois woke up after their night of passion and both felt a little awkward around each other.

Over breakfast, Clark tried to bring up the subject of what happened last night.

"Lo, can we talk about what happened. We need to know where we go from here." Clark asked.

"Clark, can we just leave it, forget it ever happened. We were just two people who needed each other last night." Lois stated.

Clark was crushed by her words. Last night had changed his life. He hoped Lois had felt the same way as him, but obviously she hadn't .

Clark was resigned. "Ok, if that is what you think."

Lois was devastated. Why wasn't Clark putting up more of a fight. He just accepted it. Then it struck her, he wanted Lana back and would stop at nothing to get her. He was right, wasn't he. Lois had Oliver. What more could a woman want.

Suddenly there was a sound of a helicopter approaching. Clark ran towards the tent and ripped it down. They had to get some cover under the trees. The helicopter circled over their heads. Maybe it had spotted them. Lois clung to Clark in the hope they would not be discovered.

Luckily the helicopter headed off in another direction. It looks like they had not been spotted. Clark suggested that they headed west to Colorado. They might as well take in some sights while they were fugitives, Clark joked.

They drove west on some of the quieter routes in the hope they would not be spotted. They reached the border in the evening. Lois asked if there was any chance they could stay in a motel once over the border because she needed a shower. Clark agreed.  
>They found a quiet motel a few miles over the borders. They agreed to share a room in case someone discovered them.<p>

The minute they were in the room, Lois ran in the bathroom for a shower. She felt covered in grime from the past few days in jail and then camping. She could smell Clark on her body. This was not doing much to help her resolve to stay away from Clark tonight. She found the smell evoking memories of the previous night.

Clark sat on the bed and was looking at the map, working out their next move. He also watched TV, funnily enough there was no mention of them in the news or of the Lex Luthor shooting. This struck him as strange considering that Lex came from one of the richest families in the US.

His concentration was affected by the sight of Lois coming out of the bathroom in her underwear. If she did not want a repeat performance of last night, she was not making it easy for Clark. Clark decided he needed a cold shower.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Minutes later Lois came in and started to do her hair.

"Lois, can you give me some space, please" Clark asked

"Clarkie, you weren't shy last night. " Lois teased.

"Lois, if I remember right last night didn't happen and it was not to be talked about." Clark suggested.

"Well talking about it won't hurt. It is not like anything is going to happen tonight" Lois said playfully.

"Lois, you are helping matters." Clark said.

"Clark can you keep a secret." Lois asked

"Yes, why? " Clark asked puzzled.

Lois could not believe what she was thinking, but what the hell. They were fugitives on the run. It was her and Clark against the world. She opened the shower door and got in to the amazement of Clark.

Clark could not believe what was happening. A very naked Lois was in the shower next to him, kissing him hard. He was going to argue but Lois could be very convincing when she wanted to be. She wrapped her legs around Clark's waist...

An hour later they were lying side by side in the bed.

Clark looked at Lois. "Why did you ask if I can keep a secret?"

"Well I have worked out, we are not harming anyone by having some fun. No-one else will ever know of our little trysts. We are both in love with other people so let's just accept this as a 'bit of fun'. After all we need something to take our mind off our problems." Lois smiled seductively.

Clark could not turn his feelings on and off like a tap and he did not believe Lois could either. But for now he was addicted to Lois and did not want these feelings of belonging to end, so he decided to play along.

The next few weeks on the run were sheer bliss. They spent their days talking about everything from their childhood to their futures and their nights making love. It was heaven. They often forgot their reasons for being on the run.

They felt as though they were living in a bubble, just the two of them, where the outside world couldn't bother them. However they both agreed when it did come to an end they would go back to their normal lives. Although neither admitted it to each other, they never wanted to go back to their normal lives.

Two weeks after Clark had helped Lois to escape from jail, they arrived in Colorado Springs. Clark had spoken to Chloe on a payphone. He never risked his cell, in case it was tracked. The news was unbelievable. Lex had finally remembered the events of that fateful day and realised that it was not Lois who had shot him. He had also arranged with the Sheriff of Bradshaw County to drop all other charges.

Clark told Lois the news. Her reaction was totally unexpected. Instead of being over the moon, she just nodded at him in acceptance.

On hearing of their whereabouts, Oliver sent a jet to fly out to Colorado Springs to pick them up. Clark drove them to the airport. Oliver said he would arrange for someone to fly out next day and collect Clark's truck.

"Lois, I'm going to drive back the truck myself. You fly, I will see you in a few days." he said, not wanting to see the Lois and Oliver reunion at the airport on their return.

Lois took this is a sign that Clark was sticking to their plan to return to their normal lives. She was heartbroken. Clark had managed to win her heart but was now rejecting her. She was a Lane and would not show weakness, so she said agreed with the plan.

They went their separate ways..


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to Smallville was torture for Clark. He could not stop thinking about Lois being all over Oliver at the airport. Clark could not get the memories of the past two weeks out of his mind.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now there were repercussions. His heart was broken. He was in love with the last person he expected to fall in love with. Maybe the past two years of bickering had been masking his real feelings for her.  
>But it was obvious that Lois did not share the same feelings.<p>

Time would tell, no doubt Lois would slip straight back into her life with Oliver. She had not mentioned billionaire during their adventure and Clark felt that Lois had given her heart to him every time they were together. However this would all change once Lois got settled back into her life in Smallville and Metropolis.

One thing was certain, the intensity of feelings Clark had shared with Lois recently would be impossible for him to forget.

Lois had fallen asleep on the flight back to Metropolis. She dreamt about living on the farm with her husband, Clark and their children – a boy and a two girls. Life was perfect. She had never been happier. Then she woke up, it had been all a dream.

It was a strange dream, as Lois had always been a career woman married to her job as a reporter. The last thing she could see was her living on a farm, married with children. However the last two weeks had been like a lightning bolt and she could think of nothing more perfect than her dream scenario.

It was almost nightfall when she landed. Oliver was waiting there with a beaming smile on his face. He realised how much he had missed Lois. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, he said to himself. Pity Lois was not thinking the same thing. All she craved was Clark, the thoughts would not go away even when back in Oliver's company.

When they got back to the Talon appt, Oliver went to hug Lois but she froze. It was not Clark.

"Not now Oliver, I tired. " She bit his head off and pushed him away. But it was the truth she was so emotional and drained of all energy.

Oliver understood, "Look Lois, I know you have been through a lot. Having to spend two weeks with the man you can't stop fighting with must have been sheer hell. But he was just looking out for you."

"thanks for being so understanding, Ollie. I just need a few days to pull myself around."

Just then Chloe ran in the door, and hugged her cousin so tightly.

"Lois, its great to see you. I have been so worried. Hope Clark looked after you well." Chloe smiled.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with me and Clark. He was a good friend who looked after me." Lois found herself snapping. What was up with her.

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other. Their looks said it all. They needed to give Lois some space to come to terms with the events of the last few days.

Lois had been more affected by the events of the past few weeks than she realised.

The next few days, when Chloe left for work, she spent all day in tears. She was an emotional wreck. She did not want to see anyone.

Chloe arrived home to an awful sight. Lois looked a mess. She was still in her pjs at 6pm at night, her hair had obviously not seen a brush. It was like she had given up on herself. The paleness of her skin was more of a concern to Chloe. She looked ill.

"Lois, you look white as a sheet." Chloe asked in concerned tone. "Have you  
>eaten today."<p>

"Chloe, I've tried honest but I just feel so nauseous at the sight and smell of any food."  
>Chloe picked up the phone and made a doctor appointment for Lois in the morning.<p>

"I'm not going," Lois protested. "Give me a few days to get over my ordeal"

"Well, Lo. If you feel better in the morning, I will cancel it."

Lois managed a weak smile. The doctor would probably just give her some sort of expensive tonic to pep her up.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Chloe went to answer it. It was Clark.

Lois took one look at him, turned green and ran to the toilet heaving.

Chloe invited Clark in. "Sorry about the great welcome from Lois. She is not feeling too well."

Clark was concerned. "What's wrong? Can I see her?"

At that, Lois shouted from the bathroom to inform Clark and Chloe that she was going straight to bed. The last thing she could face was Clark.

Chloe made a cup of coffee for Clark. "So you were the knight in shining armour, I hear."

Clark panicked. "What did Lois tell you?"

"Just how you broke her out of jail and looked after her. I'm surprised you two did not kill each other, living in each other's pockets for two weeks."

Clark replied. "No nothing like that."

Clark left after he had finished his drink and asked Chloe to tell Lois to call him in the morning as they needed to talk.

Next morning, Lois looked ten times worse, so Chloe dragged her into the car under protest and took her to Smallville Medical Center. Just as they were booking in, there was an urgent message saying Chloe was needed at the paper.

Chloe was about to reply saying she was caught up but Lois insisted that she go. The doctor did bloodworks on Lois and said it would be better if she stayed overnight as she needed to go on a drip as her vomiting had made her dehydrated. Lois reluctantly agreed. She rang Chloe who was held up at the Planet. Lois promised to ring her in the morning and let her know what was happening.

At 5pm, the doctor arrived with results that would change her life forever. All Lois heard were the words – 'high hcg level, foetus, and baby' before she fainted.

Lois slept fitfully that night. She kept dreaming about being a single mother, struggling in a grotty apartment with five kids. It had been a shock to hear the news of impending motherhood but she felt strangely protective of this life that she had produced.

She didn't want to bring up this child alone, she had seen her dad struggle and the effects it had on her and Lucy. But then realised she would not be alone because even if her and Clark weren't together, he would be a great dad.

She hoped he would not be mad. After all it was obviously meant to be. Clark must have some strong swimmers, she allowed herself a smile at that thought. They had been careful, expecially when Lois realised that she had forgotten to take her pill.

They trailed a number of towns to find a drugstore that stocked the morning after pill. After that little scare, Clark had insisted on taking the precautions, so how it had happened was beyond her.

All that mattered now was this little life growing bigger in her belly. She decided she would tell him later that day. He said he wanted to talk to her anyway so all they needed was some privacy.

Lois felt so much better after a few bags of IV fluids. She looked better. Chloe did not think Lois was getting discharged till lunchtime so Lois decided to head back to the Talon.

On the way out of the hospital she passed a newspaper seller and saw the headline that made her stop in her tracks. Some reporter called Linda Lake had dished the dirt on Lex/Lana saying that Lana was still in love with Clark.

Lois started to panic. Everything was going wrong. Once Lana clicked her fingers, Clark would go back running to her and they would live happily ever after – Clana style, meaning plenty of heartbreak ahead for Clark.

Earlier that day Lex had a visitor. It was Clark. He had a feeling that Lex was hiding something about the events in Bradshaw County and wanted to confront him. Lex had assumed that Clark had come around in response to the revelation about Lana still being in love with him. Before Clark had a chance to ask, Lex started.

"Clark, why are you here? I bet you think you can win Lana back. You can't have her, she will never come back to you." Lex goaded him.

Clark just smiled. He didn't care.

"I have asked her to marry me and I highly doubt she will say no, considering she is carrying my child." Lex gave Clark an evil grin.

Hearing that was like a revelation to Clark. He had just found out the woman he was supposedly in love with was carrying another man's child. He should have been devastated but he wasn't. He actually changed the subject.

"Actually, what goes on between you and Lana is not my business anymore. I came here to find out more about the Bradshaw County incident." Clark asked confidently.

Lex was shocked to say the least. Clark seemed genuine in his lack of interest in Lana and the baby. Either Clark was a bloody good actor or he was really not bothered

Lex played along. "You and Lois were like a real Bonnie and Clyde weren't you."

"just tell me what happened, Lex." His impatience was growing.

" I had flashbacks from the shooting and realised it was not Lois who shot me." He said lifting his shirt and showing Clark a blood stained dressing.

"You should be grateful for my intervention with the Sheriff to get the charges dropped."

For some reason, Clark x-rayed the wound but there was no evidence of any injuries. He was hiding something. Clark would find out what it was.

With that Clark just smiled at Lex and walked out the door, leaving a very puzzled Lex standing there.

The Talon was busy as usual. Lois was trying to push through the crowds to get up to the apartment. When she got a little closer, she could hear a familiar voice. It was Clark talking to Chloe.

"Have you seen the Daily Planet this morning?" Chloe asked.

"No, why"

Chloe grimaced. " Okay. God, I can't let you read this in the paper. Lex proposed to Lana."

Clark replied trying to act as though he cared."What did she say?"

Chloe said " She hasn't given him an answer."

Clark looked at the article, " It says here it's because of me. Is this true? Chloe?"

Chloe looked resided, " I would double down on the fact that Lana's still in love with you."

At that moment Clark saw Lois approaching him out of the corner of his eye. This put the biggest grin ever on his face. His heart started to race.

He saw Lois listening in and what she heard made her stop in her tracks.

She had heard everything and misinterpreted the smile that Clark was giving was because he had discovered Lana was still in love with him. Lois tried to get to the stairs. Chloe had not even noticed her presence.

Chloe asked Clark what he was going to do about Lana. He was distracted. He didn't care about Lana.

"Chloe, she is carrying Lex's baby, isn't she. Don't tell me you don't know." Clark said, trying to follow Lois.

Lois was still in earshot.

"How did you know?" Chloe asked

"Lex told me, anyway it doesn't matter, the baby changes everything. Why would I want to be tied down at this age. I couldn't think of anything worse." Clark snapped impatiently.

He didn't mean to sound so cruel but he needed Chloe off his back so he could go and see Lois.

Lois had heard enough – her mind was made up. Clark would never know she was carrying his child. She ran up the stairs, shut the door of the apartment and collapsed in an emotional heap.

Clark finally made it through the throngs of people and was standing outside the apartment door.

"Lois, are you in there? Let me in? We need to talk?" Clark shouted through the door.

"Go away, Clark. I just want to be left alone." Lois muttered

Clark was not giving up. "Just give me a few minutes to explain."

Finally the door opened and Lois stood there with such a sad expression. She looked as though she could not cry anymore.

Clark walked in and went to try and hug Lois. Lois anticipated this and stepped back before he could make contact.

"Clark, what part of leave me alone, do you not understand." Lois asked. "I'm fine"

Lois was angry and she found resolve in this. She was not going to let Clark back into her life. He did not want children, and he was still in love with Lana. Lois did not know which revelation hurt the most.

She knew she had to put a barrier up between her and Clark, something she had learnt to do very effectively throughout her childhood. She could not let herself get hurt.

"You're obviously not fine." Clark stated.

"Clark, how would you know. What makes you an expert in my life all of a sudden. Just because we had sex for a few weeks. Get over it Clark, that's all it was – sex."

Lois stormed off into the bedroom and started to get her stuff together.

"Is that all it meant to you, Lois. I find that hard to believe it." Clark begged her to reconsider.

"Well, believe it, Smallville. We used each other pure and simple." Lois said  
>heartlessly, although deep down her words were killing her.<p>

"But Lois I love you." Clark looked startled, not realising he had actually said those words.

Lois was even more startled. She went off the deep end. "You don't know the meaning of that word, Clark. You're just desperate to get me into bed.."

Clark's face just melted. How could Lois be so cold and why was she so angry. He was hanging his heart on the line and she was tearing down piece by piece.

"Get out of here, Clark. I never want to lay eyes on you again."

Just then Oliver walked in the door. He looked at Clark and was shocked by what he saw. He had never seen such a look of loss and devastation on a person's face.

Something major had just gone down and he needed to find out what it was.

"Lois, what's happening?" Oliver asked, concerned

"Nothing important Oliver, can we just get out of here." Lois pleaded.

"Yeah, Lo. The car is downstairs." Oliver tried to give Clark a supportive smile, but it just seemed to make matters worse.

Clark stormed off..


	4. Chapter 4

Lois was quiet all the way back to Oliver's penthouse in Metropolis. He did not want to push her. She would tell him when she was ready.

Once up in his penthouse, Oliver tried to break the silence. He went over the bar. Lois needed a drink. He offered her a bourbon, her favourite.

"No, Ollie. I can't" Lois looked emotionally drained.

"Come on, it will do you good. Calm you down a little." Oliver tried to hand the glass.

"You don't understand. I'm pregnant. " She blurted it out. It actually felt good to tell someone else.

Oliver almost dropped the glass. "How, when, who?"

"Does it matter. I'm having a baby and the father doesn't want to know" Lois started to sob.

Oliver offered her a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

"are you not mad at me?" Lois cried.

"I know I should be, but Lois you are not one to enter into things lightly. It must have meant something to you." Oliver comforted her.

"It wasn't. I did not mean to cheat on you, Ollie. You have to believe me. It just felt right, like I connected with this person."

"Lo, this may seem strange to hear but maybe we weren't meant to be. I thought we had a chance but I haven't exactly been the most reliable and attentive boyfriend. I have been out of town more than I've been in Metropolis. You are a beautiful and amazing woman. I can't expect you to put up with the way I've treated you."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Ollie, you are an amazing friend, to lead you on that we are something else would not be fair."

"What did the father say? Did he categorically say that he did not want to be in the baby's life." Ollie inquired.

"He doesn't know about the baby yet?"

"I don't understand, how do you know that Clark doesn't want a baby" Ollie asked outright.

"How did you know." Lois said, shocked.

"I didn't come down in the last shower, Lois. I have seen the tension between you since you got back and your reaction everytime someone mentions his name."

Lois went onto to tell Ollie about the conversation she overheard.

He understood how Lois may be upset from hearing that, but something told him that there was more to it than that. Clark was not that type of person. He was a secret hero, who put his life on the line for others. Ollie did not know much about his powers but knew he used them for a good and noble purposes.

However his main concern had to be for Lois at this moment in time. She was adamant that she did not want Clark to know and had asked Ollie for help to leave Kansas to get her head sorted out.

Ollie was not happy that Lois planned to skip town. She needed people around her that cared, especially since she was pregnant and in such an emotionally unstable state.

"Lois, pretend the baby is mine, until you find out what Clark's and your feelings towards one another are." Ollie suggested. "I think you will find you are wrong about Clark. Give it time."

Lois stayed quiet for a few minutes, obviously contemplating the offer.

"Would you do that for me and do you think anyone will believe us, especially Clark." Lois asked.

"Lois, does anyone know that we hadn't slept together?" Oliver asked

"No, I never mentioned it, but people probably assumed we have. So I suppose it is not beyond the realms of possibility." Lois started to smile.

"Lois, we will do this, but it is only a short term measure until you sort out what your future is and whether Clark is to be a part of it."

Lois calmed down a little. This gave her a little breathing space.

Lois was starting to feel better over the next few days. Maybe it was because her morning sickness was started to disappear or it could be due to having more time to get her head sorted.

She remained at Oliver's penthouse for a few days. Chloe took this as a signal that her cousin was moving in with Oliver but Lois told her this was not the case. Lois had managed to convince Chloe that she had been diagnosed with a virus but Lois decided to tell Chloe about the pregnancy today.

Lois was feeling apprehensive when she arrived at the Talon appt. How would Chloe take the news. Lois hated lying to Chloe but Oliver and her had decided it was better not to tell anyone the truth, especially her cousin, considering how close she was to Clark.

"Hi Chloe." Lois tried to sound upbeat as she walked in the door.

Chloe carried the coffee from the kitchen to where Lois had sat down.

"Lois, so are you feeling better." Chloe asked.

Lois smiled. "Yes, thanks but I may aswell get to the reason I want to talk to you."

Chloe looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"I never had a virus, I'm having a baby." Lois announced, looking at her cousin for her response.

"What? How?" Chloe looked shocked.

"Do you want me to tell you about the birds and the bees, Chloe" Lois said trying to make joke of the issue.

"That's not what I meant. Is Oliver ok about this?" Chloe asked.

"Well obviously it was a shock but he is dealing with it." Lois was not actually lying she told herself.

"Are you happy?" Chloe put her hand on Lois's

Lois nodded "It has finally sunk in that I am going to be a mom. It is still early days."

"How far on are you?" Chloe asked

"About 8 weeks I think." Lois knew she was only about 5 weeks but did not want to raise suspicions about the dates.

"Well, I'm thrilled for you and Oliver. You will make great parents." Chloe was excited.

Then Chloe's expression got serious. "Can I just ask something.? What is up with Clark? He has holed himself up in the barn. Mrs K said he is not opening up. I think it is because Lana is pregnant by Lex. Do you know anything cos you were the last person to talk to him in depth. Did he say anything?"

Lois did not like the way this conversation was headed. "Nothing, why would I know anything. He talks to you more than me."

Chloe could see that Lois was uncomfortable talking about this but could not put her finger on why.

Lois wanted to sort things out with Clark but she was not ready to see him yet. Why had he gone and complicated matters by saying those three words. Lois was convinced it was Clark Jr doing the talking. But he did seem genuine when he said it. If anything could make her inner turmoil worse, it was those three words.

Oliver called whilst Lois was talking to Chloe.

"Hi Ollie, what's up?"

"No I can't, you know why... Can we talk about it later. ... It would be too awkward... Ok then if I have to..." Chloe could not help but hear what Lois was saying.

"Sounds serious, Lois." Chloe inquired,

"No, it is just Ollie letting me know he is coming to pick me up as we are having dinner at the Kents, he has business to discuss with Mrs K. Should be fun!"

Chloe was getting more puzzled by the minute. Why didn't Lois want to go?

Martha went into the barn. She had tried three days in row to get to the bottom of Clark's dark mood, but with no luck.

"Clark, this is getting ridiculous. I know you are an adult, but you're not acting like one. You have been sulking for three days now. What is it? You need to get over Lana. She has moved on, accept it" Martha was concerned. It was not like Clark.

"Mom, just leave it. I don't want to talk about it. I will come out of the barn when I want." Clark stated.

"Well, you will be coming out tonight. We have guests for dinner and I expect you to be there." Martha told him.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood to hobnob with your political friends." Clark sulked.

"It is Oliver and Lois coming over and you will be there. It will do you good to spend some time with your friends"

Clark's life had just become more awkward.

Lois and Oliver arrived at 7pm as planned. Lois looked absolutely stunning in a bright red dress that showed off her figure to full effect. Clark could not keep his eyes off her or the fact Oliver had his arm around her.

Feelings came flooding over Lois at the sight of Clark. She knew at that moment that she loved him more than anything.

The looks between Clark and Lois had not gone unnoticed by Martha. Something was happening between these two. Then it hit her – what if Clark's mood was not due to Lana, but because of Lois.

As the uncomfortable atmosphere between these two continued, Martha was 100% sure that there was something between Lois and her son. Oliver was just acting as though nothing was happening.

After eating the main course, Lois sprang up from her seat and started clearing away the dishes. Martha suggested that Clark should help her, as she had things to discuss with Oliver. Oliver and Martha went through to the lounge, leaving Clark and Lois in the kitchen.

Lois just stared at Clark and then broke the silence.

"Look Clark, I should not have said those things the other day. I was out of order. I'm sure we both said things we did not mean."

Clark looked at Lois intensely, "Well I meant every word I said."

Lois was taken aback, but she couldn't help but ask. "Every word..."

Clark was not going to back down. "Yes, every word particularly the part where I told you I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world and that will not change."

Tears started to roll down Lois's cheek. Clark grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs without Oliver and Martha noticing. He led her into the bedroom, closed the door and started to kiss her passionately.

Lois responded immediately. The only thing stopping her from taking things further was the presence of her 'boyfriend' and Martha downstairs.

"I want you, Lois." Clark mouthed, trying to get her zip undone

Lois pushed him off. "No Clark, we can't. You don't understand. We just can't. I'm pregnant."

Clark's look was one of shock and panic. "Is it mine?" he asked.

Before she had the chance to answer, there was a squeal of excitement from downstairs. It was his mom. "Lois, Lois, is it true?"

Clark and Lois descended the stairs to find Martha running to hug her. "Oliver has just told me that you are going to be parents. I'm so thrilled."

Clark felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He could not take anymore. First, Lana and Lex, now Lois and Oliver. Maybe he was meant to be alone. But what he would give if Lois was carrying his child.

Things were too complicated now. He knew he had to let Lois go. He was not being fair. Saying that he would raise Lois's child as his own, but he knew that could not happen. Oliver was a good man and would be a great father. Clark had no right to interfere in that, so he backed off. He promised himself he would never again bring up their time together.

But he would cherish it and no doubt dream about what could have been.

The rest of the evening was filled with Martha's excitement at the pregnancy announcement. It was maybe her only chance of being a grandmother, well sort of since she considered Lois as a daughter.

Lois could not make eye contact with Clark. Clark had gone quiet on her. In fact after a while he got up and announced that he was going to the barn. Lois wanted to follow but knew if she did she would end up telling him the truth.

She was so confused. In one respect she thought Clark would come around to the idea of being a father, but she could not get his 'cold' words about Lana's pregnancy out of her mind.

He had made his feelings clear. He did not want to be a young dad and be 'tied down' as he put it. Lois made an excuse about feeling tired and needing to go back home.

Oliver dropped her off at the Talon. Oliver was needed in Metropolis tonight. He had heard rumours that a bank robbery was planned and needed to do something about it. He asked Lois if she would be alright and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

What he did not realise is that Clark was watching his every move.

Clark sat on a roof opposite the Talon for a few hours, just listening out like he had done in Bradshaw County. Clark did not know why, but he was suddenly very protective of Lois and her baby.

He needed to make sure that she got home safely. Clark told himself that he could not go on acting like this, he needed to separate himself from his feelings for Lois. Maybe now was the time for him to start his training. There was nothing in Smallville for him.

His thoughts were disturbed by a call from Oliver. He was at a bank robbery and needed help. Clark was there in seconds. Things had got out of hand and one of the guards was being held hostage. Clark looked at Green Arrow and knew what he had to do so approached the building, but just then Clark collapsed.

It was kryptonite. He then saw that the thiefs were using some sort of Kryptonite powered laser to gain entry into the vault.

Oliver went over to help Clark up

"Are you ok, Clark?" Oliver asked.

"It's the laser. It's kryptonite, I'm powerless." Clark said weakly "I need to get away from it."

Oliver started to drag Clark to the other side of the building. Clark started to get his powers back.

"I thought the meteor rocks gave you your powers, they seem to for every other meteor infected person." Oliver whispered, so they would not be heard.

"I'm not meteor infected." Clark announced, much to Oliver's surprise.

"What gives you your powers?"

"Oliver, I'm not human. I'm from another planet. The kryptonite is what is left of my home world and it can kill me." Clark trusted Oliver. "anyway if you can disarm the laser I can take care of everything else"

Oliver was so shocked by the revelation but got his mind back on track. He fired a arrow at the laser and shattered it. Clark took care of the robbers and rescued the guard.

"Job well done," He said, patting Oliver on the back. He was not angry with Oliver. It was not his fault about the things going on between Lois and Clark.

It dawned on Oliver that this changed everything. Lois was carrying an alien's baby and what effect could this have on her and the baby. Clark looked human but wasn't. Oliver needed to talk to someone who knew about Clark and the possible effects on the baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha Kent had told Oliver that she was heading up to Topeka for a few days. He knew this was his chance. He rang her and told her that he had some business up that way and offered her a lift in his private jet.

Just after take-off, Oliver got up and offered some coffee to Martha.

"Thanks Oliver. This is so much nicer than flying on those big noisy planes. You hardly know that you are 30,000 feet up when you are in this jet." Martha said.

Oliver was quiet, wondering how he should broach the subject.

Martha continued. "So the first scan will be in a few weeks, will it?"

Oliver looked nervous. "I'm not sure when it is."

"Oliver, is something bothering you? Is it what you found out about the other night? Clark told me."

Martha was making this easy for him.

"Well actually it is."

Martha smiled. "It must be a big shock to you. There are not many people know about Clark's origins. He must really trust you."

"It was the last thing I expected to hear, but to be honest I am really worried about this alien thing." Oliver looked concerned.

Martha was confused. Oliver seemed worried about it. Was he frightened of Clark? "You know Clark is still the same person. He is no threat to you or anyone else."

Oliver quickly realised the misunderstanding. "No, Mrs Kent, you don't understand. This is not about me, its about Lois."

"What does Lois have to do with this?" Martha asked

"I don't know how to tell you this. I promised to protect her but her safety could be threatened." Oliver looked guilty.

"You're scaring me now Oliver, what is it?" there was panic in Martha's voice.

"Lois is not carrying my baby. It's Clark's." Oliver replied.

"What... , I knew there was something between them by the way they have been looking at each other." The realisation of what this meant was dawning on Martha. "Are you sure?"

"Look, without going into details. Lois and I never... you know." Oliver was going red.

"Ah, I see. But Clark and Lois when...?" Martha pushed for more information.

"I don't know the whole story but something major happened during their two weeks on the run."

It all made sense to Martha now. Clark and Lois were besotted with each other but both were too blind to realise.

"Question is, how will Clark's DNA affect the baby?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but there is not a lot we can do about it anyway. We just have to wait and see. The fact the baby has no exposure to the sun, and that Clark had very few powers as a child may mean things may be ok. We need to tell Clark and Lois." Martha insisted.

Oliver explained the whole story about the trouble and misunderstanding between Clark and Lois.

"Lois need to know Clark loves her first and wants this baby. If we tell her now about Clark, or if Clark finds out and goes in all guns blazing, she may panic and run. I think we need to take a subtle approach." Martha suggested.

"So what do you say we play cupid. But we agree any signs of trouble with the baby, we change tact." Oliver added.

And so the plans were drawn up and put into action..

Martha was thrilled even more when she discovered that she was going to be a real, bonafide grandmother. But things were not going to plan. Clark and Lois were avoiding each other at all costs.

They always seemed to have an excuse when invited to be in each other's company. Martha and Oliver may have known why but Chloe was so confused. Clark and Lois used to see each other regularly but now they could not stand to be in each other's company. Both gave her excuses when she asked, but none were very convincing.

Clark knew he shouldn't but he continued to sit outside the Talon every night for the next few weeks. On one particular night, he tuned in to hear Lois's heartbeat and he heard something very strange for the first time – a second heartbeat. He smiled. It must have been the baby's heart. Clark suddenly felt jealous of Oliver – he wanted to be the father more than anything. A solitary tear started to run down his cheek.

He headed to Metropolis after a few hours and saved some people before he headed back to the Farm. His mom was sitting up.

"Clark, busy night? You looked wrecked." Martha said.

"No, mom. Just the usual. Look if you don't mind, I am going to bed." Clark looked emotionally drained.

"If you ever want to talk Clark, you know where I am." Martha smiled.

"Thanks mom, but there is nothing you can do. It is something I have to deal with by myself."

Just then the phone rang...Martha answered it...

Clark could tell by Martha's face that something was wrong.

"Ok, we will be there as soon as possible."

Martha looked upset. "Clark, its Lois, she is at the hospital, she cannot get in touch with Oliver or Chloe. She's bleeding . It could be the baby"

Clark felt panic overwhelm his body and before Martha could say anything else he was gone...

Clark arrived at Smallville Hospital, he rushed in and grabbed the nearest nurse.

"Where is Lois Lane? I need to see her." Clark was frantic

"She is in with the doctor at the minute. Are you a relative?" the nurse asked,

Clark was about to shake his head, but found himself nodding in agreement.

"I'm the baby's father." He lied, he had to see her. Oliver was not here so he was the next best thing.

"Oh I see. I will show you where she is."

The nurse knocked and opened the door. She said to Lois and the doctor.

"Ms Lane's partner is here. Can he come in?" the nurse asked.

Lois looked at the doctor and agreed. She needed someone. She really wanted Clark, but Oliver would have to do.

In walked a worried, but sheepish Clark. He gave Lois a supportive smile.

Strangely she did not kick off and offered her hand, as a request for him to come and hold it. She was shaking.

Lois was in the bed with her stomach bared. The doctor had a ultrasound machine and was just about to perform a scan. Lois was in tears.

Clark went and held her hand as tightly as he could. He focused on the picture that had just come up on the screen. It was a little blob, but it was starting to look like a baby. He could see something blinking in the middle of the blob.

The doctor smiled almost immediately. "Ms Lane, your baby is fine and looks healthy. See the heart beat. It is strong."

Lois burst into tears of joy, and then looked at Clark who had a grin, like a proud father to be, on his face.

"Why was I bleeding though." Asked Lois

"A lot of woman bleed at your stage of pregnancy. It may be due to hormones or erosion of your cervix. Neither present a risk to your baby."

The nurse came in to sort Lois out after the scan.

Clark smiled at Lois and gave her some privacy whilst she got dressed. He stopped the Doctor in the corridor

"Thanks Doctor..." Clark smiled. " I didn't catch your name."

The doctor replied. "It's Dr Emil Hamilton. You may not recognise me. I am just new to the area and the hospital. I'm Oliver Queen's personal physician. "

Clark was puzzled. "Why would be working here in Smallville if you work for Oliver. "

"I was on call for Lois and Oliver for the pregnancy. Lois alerted me at the same time she came into the hospital." Emil replied.

"So why did you let me in, if you knew I am not the father." Clark inquired, confused.

Emil knew he had to be careful with his reply. He was aware of the implications of this pregnancy due to the fact Clark was the father.

"Well it was obvious from Ms Lane's look that she needed you there, since Oliver could not be here." Emil sounded convincing.

Oliver must be serious about this baby and Lois if he has employed a private doctor but then again he was rich enough. Where was Oliver? Clark sped to Metropolis to find him and bring him back to see Lois.

First place he checked was Oliver's penthouse but there was no sign, so he went to the Ace Of Clubs. He knew that Oliver had a private booth so headed to the back of the club. The bodyguard stopped him approaching the booth, so he used his x-ray vision to see if Oliver was there. What he saw shocked him.

Oliver was attached to some woman. They were all but having sex on one of the chairs. How could he do this to Lois. He could have killed him.

Lois was in hospital thinking she could have lost her baby and here was Oliver cheating on her with the nearest hooker he could find. What should he do?

He realised he had to get back to Lois and be there for her.

Clark had not been gone very long but he still came back to a sleeping Lois. Dr Hamilton said it would be alright to sit with Lois. He sat and held her hand and would do so until she woke up and told him to leave.

He did not want Oliver near her. He had cheated on her and Clark would never forgive him. He did not deserve to be the father of Lois's child. Clark knew he could not do much about it, as he did not want to tell Lois about the deceit. He would have to convince Oliver that he needed to tell Lois.

Clark was livid but soon found himself tuning into the baby's and Lois's heartbeat. This was too calming and he ended up falling asleep.

He awoke suddenly a few hours later at the sound of a quiet knock at the door. Oliver popped his head around the door.

"Clark, how is Lois doing? Emil has filled me in" asked Oliver in a quiet voice, so not to wake Lois.

Clark got up and pushed Oliver out of the door and dragged him down the corridor out of earshot of her room. Oliver was taken aback.

"what the hell is up with you? " Oliver panicked. Clark could pulverise him if he wanted to.

"How can you have the guts to ask how Lois and your baby are?" Clark shouted.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Oliver asked, wondering if Lois had said anything.

"You didn't look at though Lois was on your mind when you were attached to that hooker." Clark was mad

"What..." Oliver defended himself and realised that Clark must have come to the club to find him and seen him in a clinch with his girlfriend. This agreement with Lois was getting more awkward and twisted by the second.

He had panicked when Emil rang him. He loved Lois as a friend and the baby – he was looking forward to being Uncle Ollie. As soon as Emil hung up, he called Martha to tell her what was going on.

"I don't know what to say..." Oliver offered.

Clark looked at him in disgust, "Don't bother. Save your words for when you tell Lois, and believe me when she is better you'll be telling her."

Just then, Martha appeared. "Can you two keep it down. You can hear this argument all the way down the corridor."

"Leave it, mom." Clark said as he stormed off to be with Lois.

Martha waited until Clark left and hoped he would not be using his superhearing.

"Oliver, this is getting complicated. Is Emil sure the baby is ok. If not we are going to have to bail on our plan and tell them." Martha was concerned.

"Emil is one of the best doctors I know. You told him everything about Clark that he needs to know and he is convinced that Lois pregnancy is progressing the same as a normal human pregnancy." Oliver explained.

Martha was reassured. "I hate lying to Clark, but hopefully it won't be for much longer. I am going to invite Lois to stay with me whilst Chloe is visiting Jimmy. "

Oliver smiled. "Mrs Kent, you are quite devious aren't you. You would do well in the Senate."

"Judging by his clinginess to Lois, there won't be much problem getting those two to do some talking." Oliver added.

"I think you better tell Lois about your transgression with your mystery lady" Martha smiled,

"She is called Dinah and she works for me. We have become quite serious." Oliver looked happy.

"That's great Oliver. You are a good man and a great friend to Lois and Clark. Don't you ever forget about that."

Lois was discharged that morning with the understanding she moved in with the Kents until Chloe got back. She was reluctant at first, but was talked around by Emil.

Clark was happy. He could keep an eye on her and try to keep Oliver out of the picture. He was out of town for a few days on business. This just proved Clark's theory that Oliver did not care about Lois. No doubt he was taking his bit on the side away with him. He obviously hadn't told Lois and Clark was not going to interfere as Lois was very fragile at the moment.

Everyone seemed to be jumping ship. His mom had announced suddenly that she had to go to Metropolis overnight to see her niece who was visiting. Great Clark thought. Just him and Lois. This was going to be awkward.

Lois was just as pissed when she found out. She would not have agreed to stay at the Farm if she knew that Martha would be away overnight. She barely talked all the way home...

This was going to be fun.

The atmosphere in the truck was tense. Lois was not in the best mood. She could not deal with Oliver's bombshell about Dinah. Not because she was annoyed with him, it was more a case of her feeling guilty. This was not fair on Oliver. He had a right to a girlfriend.

Clark puzzled her. He had been adamant that he did not want a baby, but he was clucking and fussing her like an excited father to be. Why was he being like that? Did he care about her and the baby? Her head was spinning. She had to calm down for the baby's sake. She felt so close to the baby now, as she was faced with the idea of losing it. It meant everything to her and nothing was going to affect her happiness. Especially not Clark.


	6. Chapter 6

Martha had already left by the time Clark pulled up the truck, but she had left them a nice surprise. The minute they walked in the door they could taste the famous Martha meatloaf cooking in the oven.

Lois thought it did smell appetising but all she was craving at that moment was pickled eggs and ice cream. Clark thought she was strange when she mentioned this to him in the hospital, so she shocked when Clark told her to open the fridge where she found the aforementioned items.

Clark beamed. "Not my idea of a nice meal, but if that is what the baby wants I couldn't help myself."

Lois heart could have melted but she did not want to show it. It could be an act, just to keep her happy.

"Thanks, Clark." She smiled

Clark was wishing that this moment could last forever. The idea of Lois living with him, waking up to her every morning and waiting the arrival of their baby. Clark had to stop himself.

The reality was that the baby wasn't his and her heart belonged to another man. What he would give for one more night with her, just holding her in his arms.

Lois could get used to this version of Clark. He was so attentive, nothing was too much bother as long as she was happy. She allowed herself to think back on that dream she had about Clark and her children living on the Farm together.

Clark sorted out the sofa and told Lois to put her feet up. He sat down at the end and without thinking started to massage her feet. When he realised what he was doing, he waiting for a kick in the gut but it never came.

He turned to Lois and she had her eyes closed and was definitely enjoying the sensation, maybe a little too much. This was the closest Clark had felt to Lois since they were on the run.

Their bliss was shattered by the ring of the phone. It went to voicemail.

"Hi Clark, its Lana. Could you pick up? We need to talk. I think I have made the biggest mistake of my life. I still love you so we can be together."

Lois was sat upright listening to every word in horror. One snap of Lana's fingers and Clark would go running, ending any chance of Lois, Clark and the baby being a family.

Clark was puzzled by her reaction. Lois was jealous. But why would she be unless she had feelings for him. For the first time Clark saw a glimmer of hope.

He looked at Lois. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Lois decided to play devil's advocate. "Well, looks like your life is sorted. Lana has it all planned out for you both. You get to play daddy."

"Hell, no. She can think what she likes. She doesn't own me. Lana and I are over." Clark confessed.

Lois was shocked, it was obviously the baby. "I suppose it would be difficult for you to be together with Lana with the baby and all."

Clark's looked changed. He fixed his eyes on Lois and opened his heart.

"The baby has nothing to do with it. If I loved Lana, I would love her baby as my own. I said those things to Chloe at the Talon to get her off my back so I could get to talk to you."

His facial expression never changed. It was one of honesty and sincerity and dare she say love.

He continued "I could think of nothing better than raising a family on this farm with the woman I loved. "

Lois had to ask. "Even if that baby wasn't yours"

"Yes, even if that was the case. " For some reason, Clark started to reveal more than he planned. "Not many people know this but it is unlikely I will be able to father children." Clark looked sad.

Lois was confused. He had fathered her baby. She wanted to tell him the truth at that moment but she held back and needed to hear more. She had never seen this side of Clark, he was opening up more than he ever had.

"Why is that?" Lois asked

The barrier came up. "Lois, it is a complicated story." This channel of honesty and openness that had appeared between Lois and Clark and it made him want to delve further.

"Lo, do you love Ollie." Clark asked.

Lois did not break the eye contact. She looked directly at Clark and went past the point of no return.

"Yes, Clark...I do." She could see his face crumpled, so she continued, "as a friend."

Clark's whole face and demeanour lit up. "What do you mean?"

Lois smiled. "I love him, but I am NOT in love with him. He is a good man Clark."

"Is he the person you think he is?" Clark announced

"If you mean, do I know he has a girlfriend. Yes I do and I have met her. They make her a perfect couple." Lois replied. "Ollie is not cheating on me because we are not a couple."

Clark could not believe what he was hearing. Lois was breaking down the barriers which had kept her and him apart.

This was Clark's chance, should he take it, or back down as usual. He leaned over and kissed her gently but passionately on the lips. Lois, instead of backing off, pulled him to her to make the kiss deeper. Clark was gone, lost in the moment. No more words were said that night. Actions spoke louder than words, and for the first time both knew where they belonged.

Clark woke up to the sight he had dreamed of for so long – Lois, the woman who had stolen his heart when he was not looking. He just hoped that Lois would not regret last night. It took him back to the carefree nights of over a month ago. Dare he imagine a future for him, Lois and the baby.

Oliver would have to agree to this arrangement. Clark was getting ahead of himself. Lois could bolt.

Lois woke up to see the loving face of her baby's father and dare she hope future partner. Last night had cast aside any lingering doubts she may have had. Clark had been so tender and loving. Now all she had to do was tell him the truth but she wondered how to do it. Should she blurt it out or break it to him gently.

By the time, Lois had showered and got ready Clark had made breakfast for her. He was looking anxious this morning. He could not sit still. His constant need to move about the room was driving her to distraction. What was he going to be like in the delivery room.

"Clark, would you just sit down. You are making me dizzy." Lois stated

"I cannot until I know last night meant something to you." Clark pleaded with his eyes to hear the right answer.

"There are only two things I have to say about last night." Lois explained.

She went up and whispered in his ear. "Firstly last night was fabulous and secondly I love you, Clark Kent."

Clark was speechless. Lois had such problems with commitment and to hear her say those three words was unimaginable. He never thought he would hear them.

"And I love you Lois Lane." Clark kissed her. "I know this is a bit fast, but will you move in so I can look after you and the baby."

"I don't ever plan on leaving, well except to go to work, the shops, the hospital... should I continue." Lois laughed.

"No, I get the picture. Do you think Oliver will accept this? After all he has a say." Clark looked serious.

"Clark, we need to talk about that..."

Knock, Knock. Lois and Clark turned around to the sight of Lana at the door.

"Can I come in Clark. We have things to talk about." Lana begged.

Lana looked at Lois. Lois got the message. She was secure in the knowledge that Clark was over Lana,

"Clark, I will be upstairs. I will give you some space to talk." Lois replied

Clark offered a cup of coffee. Lana accepted. He offered her a seat at the kitchen table.

Clark took the seat next to her but before he got a chance to sit down, Lana leaned over and kissed him. He reacted by moving away from her.

"Sorry Clark. I understand your hesitation, but Lex and I are over. You can be with me now. We can move away, after all I can get a large settlement from him for the baby." Lana told him.

"I have lost count how many times we broke each others heart. We are no good for each other – there were so many signs telling us that we were not meant for each other. You must see that." Clark said sensitively.

"Clark, we are soulmates. There is nothing can change that." Lana suggested.

"Lana, my feelings have changed for you. There is no easy way to say this, but I am not in love with you anymore. You need to move on for the sake of your baby." Clark replied.

"What! I can see when you are lying. You are angry that I am with Lex and having his baby. "

"Honestly Lana, those would not be issues if I loved you but I don't."

" Lex knows how to treat a woman, not like you. You just lied and kept secrets. He dotes on me, fulfils my every need, something you could never do." Lana was sounding very resentful.

Clark was mad. "Well Lana, maybe I just wasn't attracted to you enough. If Lex is that good, I suggest you get back with him."

Lana stormed off. "Maybe I will."

Lois could not help but hear the raised voices.

She heard the door slam and assumed it must be Lana leaving. She went downstairs. Lana had left and Oliver had just arrived.

"Hi Lois, thought I would come back early and see how you were." Oliver smiled.

Lois walked over to Clark and put her arm around his waist. "We're fine, thanks"

Before Oliver could respond the color drained from Lois's face and she collapsed.

Oliver and Clark rushed Lois to hospital in Oliver's car. It was too risky to superspeed and Clark did not know how it could affect the baby. Oliver had contacted Emil who was on route by helicopter from Metropolis.

He arrived shortly after Lois. Clark thought it was a little odd how Oliver had backed off. He knew Lois and him were no longer together but he was still the father of the baby.

Emil went straight into Lois's room. He asked Clark and Oliver to wait outside as he was a mess. Clark was pacing up and down the corridor.

"How long do you think they will be?" Clark asked.

Oliver tried to put a supportive hand on Clark's shoulder but Clark walked off.

"Emil is one of the best doctors around. She will be fine. He will just be taking extra care due to added complications to the pregnancy." Oliver smiled, trying to reassure Clark.

Clark was puzzled, but then Emil appeared.

"Clark, can we talk in private.?" Emil asked.

Clark was anxious. "I think Ollie should come as well."

They went into a room. Emil started to explain.

"Look Clark, Lois is fine. She collapsed because she has low blood pressure. All she needs to do is take things easier and not rush around"

Clark's face said it all. He hugged Emil and Oliver. He had expected the worst when Lois was brought in. She looked so ill.

Oliver excused himself so he could go and see Lois. Clark was about to follow him, but Emil gestured for him to stay

"Clark, I need to know a few things about your physiology." Emil stated.

Clark did not understand. "Why, what has Oliver told you about me? Why are you interested in me. I thought you were Lois's doctor."

"No you don't understand. I need to know if your physiology differs from a human as it helpful to know when we scan the baby whether we need to expect anything different." Emil explained.

The truth hit Clark. Was Emil implying that the baby was his? Why was he thinking it was his? Was Oliver pretending not be the father of the baby? Why would he do that?

Emil continued. "Your mom told me everything she knew but there were some areas she was unsure about. Does your body resemble a human's?"

His mom was in on this too. He looked at Emil. If only, Emil was implying what Clark was thinking he was implying..., but there was no way, was there.

"Why were you talking to my mom? Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Clark asked hoping to hear the answer he needed to hear.

Emil realised that Lois had obviously not told him. "Look Clark, I think you need to go and ask Lois about this."

The walk down the corridor felt like the longest of Clark's life. His heart was pounding. He could not believe that this baby could be his. That would be beyond his wildest dreams. He had so many questions.

Oliver saw Clark approaching the door and got up to let Clark see Lois. Lois managed a smile at Oliver as he left the room.

Clark planted a kiss on her cheek as he sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Clark...I need to tell you something. I just hope you will not be mad." Lois looked nervous.

He looked at Lois and put a finger to her lips, as if to silence her. "Lo, I already know."  
>Lois sat up in bed. "How, what,who? What exactly do you know?"<p>

"That the baby you are carrying is mine."

Lois did not need to ask his feelings about discovery – the beaming grin said it all.

"Lo, I have wished since I found out you were pregnant, that I was the father. I cannot think of anything more perfect. I have you and now I have our baby."

Lois was ecstatic. She was so overwhelmed with emotion and so caught up in the moment that she took the plunge.

"Clark, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything Lo."

"Marry me?" Lois asked outright.

Clark was speechless. Could things get any better. Not only had Lois told him that she loved him, here she was proposing marriage. It was not the traditional way to do things, but Lois was anything but traditional, and that made Clark love her more.

"Lo, before I can answer that question, you need to know something about me. It may make you reconsider your proposal." Clark looked serious.

"What is it? You are worrying me now Clark." Lois replied.

"I don't want to tell you here. Emil said I can take you back to the farm as long as you take it easy and don't jump out of your seat too fast." Clark explained.

"Oh, lets go. I need to know" Lois pleaded..


	7. Chapter 7

Clark did not know how to tell Lois. He didn't expect that it would be an issue yet, so he had nothing planned.

When they arrived home, Clark went straight to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Lois. He told her to go and sit down. It was obvious to Lois he was nervous, she needed to know. All sorts of things were going through her mind.

Her thoughts kept going back to whether he could father children. Did this have anything to do with the bombshell he was about to drop.

Eventually he sat down, and she held his hand to offer him support. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad – after all he was a farmer's son from a small Kansas town who had led quite a sheltered life or so it seemed.

"Ok, Clark, spill..." Lois said

"Right, how do I put this. Do you believe in aliens?" Clark gulped.

"I've proposed to you and you want to know if I have an interest in ET's." Lois sighed.

"Do you?" Clark pushed her for an answer. He knew he was making a mess of this.

"Clark, don't tell me you been kidnapped by aliens. I have seen that episode of Dynasty too. Mind you I still think it was a dream Fallon had" Lois laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Lois continued. "Yes, I do believe in aliens. I have seen enough strange things happen in Smallville to make me believe anything is possible."

"Well, Lo. It's a good thing you do, because I'm one." This was going from bad to worse.

"So what Clark. I don't care if you have a subscription to ET Monthly Magazine. Lots of people believe in them. Is that why you have that telescope in your barn?" Lois asked.

"Lois, you do not understand. I am ONE... a visitor from another planet." Clark whispered.

"Right Clark. I know you are nervous about telling me this secret but this is getting a bit ..." Before she could finish her sentence, she looked at Clark and could not believe his expression. He was telling the truth.

"Oh my god, you aren't making this up, are you?" Lois could not believe what she was hearing. "Are/ Were your parents aliens as well.?"

"No, Lois, just me. The Kents found me in a cornfield during the first meteor shower and adopted me. The meteors were parts of my planet which landed on Earth after it was destroyed. I am the last survivor of Krypton, that I know of." Clark was relieved to have got all that off his chest.

Lois did not know how to respond so she used her in depth of knowledge of alien movies to delve further.

"So, Clark, is this your natural form or do you just take human form so you fit in better?"

Clark burst in laughter. "Lo, you have been watching too many movies. I resemble a human in every way except that I have some powers."

Lois was intrigued, "What are these powers.?"

"Let me demonstrate." He lit the fire with his eyes, blew it out with his breath and then ran across the room at super-speed. "I also have x-ray vision and super-hearing. I should be able to fly at some point but I have some abilities I need to develop. Ah, and I'm invulnerable to everything except green meteor rock. That can kill me."

"Oh my, I have just proposed to an alien. One thing I need to know Clark..." Lois looked at him with a serious look.

"Yes, Lo. Anything you want to know, I will tell you." Clark offered

A smile came across her face. "Is your answer yes or no? I can't wait forever to find out."

Clark looked at Lois, she was an amazing woman. "Sorry Lois, the answer is no... I'm old fashioned."

Lois looked puzzled. Clark decided to clarify things. He got down on one knee.  
>"Lois Joanne Lane, would you make my life complete by agreeing to be my wife. I cannot imagine life without you and our baby." He still could not believe he was saying 'our' baby.<p>

Lois's heart just melted. She couldn't say anything except nod at Clark to accept..

Just as Lois accepted Clark's proposal, there was a scream of excitement. It was Martha. She arrived back to the unexpected sight of Clark on one knee asking Lois to be his wife. And to see Lois nod and accept the proposal knocked her over the edge, she could keep her emotions in.

"Mom, Martha." Clark and Lois said in unison.

Martha asked. "I hope I did not walk in at an awkward moment. Well I know I did but please tell me this is what I think it is."

Lois and Clark's smiles said it all. "Yes mom, we are getting married, and I know that the baby is mine."

"I am so happy." Martha smiled.

Lois was confused, why wasn't Martha more surprised about becoming a grandmother.

Clark could read her mind. "Mom, I can't believe you were plotting with Oliver about me and Lois."

Martha looked at even more confused Lois and explained that she knew about the baby and had planned with Oliver how to get them together.

Lois suddenly realised the implication of Clark being an alien. "I just thought that means we're having a half human/half alien baby" She looked panicked. "What if the doctor finds out."

Martha calmed her fears. "Dr Hamilton already know about Clark. That is why Oliver brought him in. He has been his personal physician for years. You and the baby are his new project. He is so excited about it."

"Well, good for him." Lois looked serious but then smiled.

"Lois, the baby is fine, everything looks normal for this stage." Martha added.

Lois calmed down. "Now I have a wedding to plan, it may keep my mind off worrying about the pregnancy."

"When are you both planning the wedding. " Martha asked.

"We haven't talked about it, mom, but I would like it to be in the next few months." Clark suggested.

Lois looked at them both. "Next few months, how does the next few weeks sound. I don't want to be the size of a house when I get married."

Clark was thrilled by the idea.

"Well guys, you will get a chance next weekend to see how a wedding shouldn't be done. I met the courier on the way in here. We have all been invited to the wedding of the century – Lex and Lana are taking the plunge after all."

Clark and Lois were both thinking the same thing. They couldn't wait to see this spectacle. Bring it on...

Lana was enjoying the attention and especially the money that Lex was lavishing on him. She had so much control over Lex, especially since the surprise announcement of her pregnancy. He was so gullible. He had no idea that Lana wasn't pregnant. He was falling for all the crap she was feeding him. Clark would be thrilled when he found out she had made a 'mistake' in thinking she was pregnant. That was what was holding him back from committing to her, she just knew it.

The wedding would change everything for Clark. Once he realised that he could no longer have her when she was married, he would no doubt put a stop to the wedding. The one thing that really made her laugh were the rumours she had heard about Clark and Lois seeing each other. She knew exactly what Clark was up to, he was trying to make her jealous so she would leave his arch enemy.

The wedding dress had cost Lex's pocket over $1m and that did include the jewellery which amounted to five times that amount. Chloe had agreed to be a bridesmaid, one of ten. What had really made her day was the fact Clark had agreed to attend the wedding. Everything was going to plan. He was apparently bringing Lois as his date. Lana was looking forward to seeing the total lack of chemistry between those two, revealing the sham relationship that it obviously was. Lois and Clark had never been able to stand each other.

She secretly hoped that Clark and Lex would come to blows over her – the thought of two grown men fighting over her would be unbelievable.

Lois and Clark spent the following days discussing the wedding. They decided to hold it in the barn, as it was where they had spent a lot of time talking over the years. It was going to be a very small affair with just those close to them attending. Lois was even trying not to invite her dad, but Clark convinced her that they had to. Lois had not even had the guts to tell her dad she was with Clark or pregnant. He would just freak out. Lucy was flying in for the wedding but had been sworn to secrecy to the General. In the end Martha told the General that they were holding a surprise party for Lois and would he come.

General Lane was a little confused by the purpose of the party as it was a few months before Lois's birthday and he could not think what else it could be for. Martha was not very forthcoming with information. However at the end of the day, it would be a great opportunity to catch up with Lois and Lucy together. Not that he was sure what reception he would get.

Clark had asked Oliver to be his best man. He could not believe what Ollie had done to support Lois in her time of need. He had even risked a few beatings from Clark.

Chloe was thrilled to be asked to be bridesmaid. Two invitations in one week to be bridesmaid. She was only agreeing to do the duty at Lana and Lex's wedding because Lana had been very persuasive and she felt obligated as Lana's closest friend. Not that they had been very close since Lana got together with that criminal. She was more shocked by the whole outcome with Lois and Clark, and the revelation that Clark was going to be a dad.

Normally Chloe would have been jealous but since she had got together with Jimmy, her feelings for Clark had all but disappeared. She was still honoured that he had trusted her with his secret, even if it had been a little stressful at times. It was nice to have Lois to talk to now about Clark's secret. The thing that most excited her was the prospect of being Auntie Chloe..

Clark and Lois were running late for the wedding of the century. They had been held up around the back of the church. Lois's hormones were working overtime and she was thriving now with her pregnancy. She had even started to enjoy it. It was still a secret from all but Oliver, Martha and Chloe, and it would remain so until her growing figure told people otherwise.

They managed to sneak in a side door just before the music started playing and Lionel walked Lana up the aisle. She looked thrilled to be marrying Lex, well as thrilled as a lamb being taken to the slaughter.

Lois whispered to Clark. "She looks awful. She looks more false than Barbie."

Clark had to use all his strength not to laugh out aloud. She did look a right sight. Luckily Clark never got round to proposing. As Lana drew level with Clark, she did a double take. Clark had his hand very affectionately on Lois's leg and Lois did not seem to be complaining. He looked at her and raised a small smile.

That was it. Clark was obviously still in love with her. Let the fireworks begin. Poor Lois, did she know Clark was using her or maybe she was in on the act. Lana didn't care because he wouldn't be speaking to Lois anymore when Lana put her foot down when they were back together.

Lois could make eye contact with Lex. Everything pointed to the fact that Lex had framed her in Bradshaw County and she would bring him down for that. However she was not going to let this spoil the highlight of her day - watching Lana making a fool of herself.

The Priest stood before the not so happy couple and said. " Do you, Alexander Luthor, take Lana Lang to be your wife in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Lex smiled at his bride to be, " I do."

The Priest continued, " And do you, Lana Lang, take Alexander Luthor to be your husband in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, and forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Lana was panicking at this point, she looked across at Clark. He was even paying attention. He was too busy making goofy smiles at Lois and touching her belly. What the hell was that all about, Lana asked herself. He was taking this act too far. If he didn't stop the wedding soon, she was going to be married. Why did he always leave things til the last moment.

Clark couldn't help himself. He couldn't watch Lana making a fool of herself anymore. He was distracted by the beautiful creature sitting to his right and could only dream about their wedding day which was two weeks away. He always found his hand protectively wandering towards her belly. In about 7 months, they would be parents and he couldn't wait.

Lana decided that enough was enough. Clark was going to suffer for this. She decided to take the plunge and marry Lex just to spite Lana.

Lana answered the Priest, trying to look lovingly at Lex at the same time " I do."

" May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Luthor?"

The assembled crowd applauded as Lex beams and Lana can only smile weakly. At the back of the church, Clark and Lois had left already. The exchanges between the two proved too much of a temptation and within minutes they were in bed at the Farm.

However Lois and Clark miss the highlight of the whole wedding, when Lana tripped down the stairs on leaving the church. Her dress was a little too long. The jewellery flew all the over the place. Lex panicked and tried to collect the gems which littered the path. He finally got round to Lana and asked her if the baby would be okay.

Lana was mad and embarrassed. "There is no baby, Lex. The test was wrong."

Lex was not angry, he had what he wanted – Lana.

"Don't worry Lana" He whispered in her ear. "I'm sure we can get lots of practice in to make a little Luthor."

That comment made Lana's flesh crawl. Clark would still come back to her. She had to admit his acting was good and they had managed to convince most people they were an item.

Clark was obviously afraid of someone as powerful as Lex and chickened out of making a scene at the wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

The General was just as Clark remembered him. He always had a stern look on his face and always looked at you as though he was putting you through your military training drill.

He had just arrived at the airport and here was Clark picking him up. Clark would have preferred Lois to be there as well but seeing as Martha had the Sam Lane that they were holding a surprise party her presence at the airport may have seemed a little suspicious.

This charade was going to be explained soon enough when they got back to the Kent Farm as Lois was waiting there for them. Then the fireworks would begin.

General Lane thrust his hand towards Clark's. "Mr Kent, thank you for picking me up. I hope you have being looking after my little girl and keeping her from getting into trouble."

Clark swallowed hard and wondered if breaking Lois out of jail and getting her pregnant would constitute 'getting her into trouble' in Sam Lane's book.

"Well I tried my best." Clark offered, without lying.

"I understand Clark, she is a little headstrong isn't she? I am just curious what this party is all about. I am convinced it is a cover."

Clark was getting more nervous by the second. He knew something was up.

Sam prodded him in the back. "Don't worry son, I know, you are just trying to arrange a reunion because we have not seen each other recently. Lucy told me."

Clark was impressed with Lucy, normally she was the 'putting foot in mouth' type of girl but this time she had come up with a plausible excuse.

Clark smiled at his future father in law as they approached the truck. " Well here is our ride"

The ride back to the Farm was bearable. The General was quite friendly and chatty, not that Clark was taking much of what he was saying in as he would go ballistic when he found out the real reason for being summoned to Smallville.

However on the way back Clark had made a decision. When they pulled up, he summoned the General into the barn. Lois was not going to get all the upset and be on the receiving end of the ensuing rage from her father. Not when she was pregnant anyway.

The barn did not resemble a barn. A designer from the town had been in dressing it into a wedding venue. It looked lovely. They climbed the stairs to Clark's retreat.

"General, before we go in the house, I need to talk to you." Clark gulped

"Is this where the party is? It looks different from how I remember. What is it Clark? What has my daughter been upto this time."

"I don't know how to say this, but Lois and I are together."

"Like a couple? I thought you might end up dating, I could tell by the way she talked about you. As long as you treat her right, I don't mind. It's only dating. It's not as though you are getting married." The General actually managed a small smile.

"General, Lois and I are serious about one another. The real reason you are here is because we want to get married tomorrow. I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Clark said with a new found confidence and conviction.

"Like hell you will son. You and Lois are barely out of your teens. You have so much ahead of you – a career. There is plenty of time for marriage and children in ten years." The General said sternly.

"General, I don't mean to be rude, we are both over 18 and know what we want. We will get married regardless but your blessing would mean so much to Lois and me." Clark stated.

"I will do everything I can to stop the wedding. You are both making a big mistake. I am not suggesting you should not be together. But a wedding, over my dead body."

The General continued. "Where is my daughter, I need to talk to her in private."

"No, not when you are so angry. I won't have her getting upset. When you calm down I will let you, but not until then." Clark replied forcefully.

"She is my daughter, I do not need your permission to speak to her."

"You do when she is carrying my child. I will not have her upset."

"A child. Don't tell me your parents never gave you sex ed lessons." The general fired back.

"Of course they did. It was unexpected but now it has sank in, we are over the moon." Clark replied.

The General started to leave the barn. "I will see my daughter."

Clark physically stopped him. "Lois has been in hospital twice with complications already."

Suddenly concern spread across the General's face. "What, is she ok? The baby?"

Before Clark had a chance to answer, his mom appeared. Lois was having a nap and Martha had seen the truck pull up so she decided to see what was going on. She had overheard some of the conversation.

"Mrs Kent..." The General looked at her.

"Clark, could you leave us alone please. I think Lois is waking up and she will be pleased to see you."

Clark looked at his mom and at the General. He decided leaving was for the best.

After all 'mom's know best.'

Clark left the barn. The General looked at Martha, the anger still evident on his face.

"Well, Mrs Kent. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances." The General said

"Better circumstances... what could be better than your daughter's wedding to the man she loves." Martha said calmly.

"Are you sure she loves him, or is it more a case that she is marrying him because of the baby."

Martha looked at him in disbelief. "Well, Sam, can I call you Sam. " The General nodded, as Martha continued. "If you believe that for one minute, it proves how little you know your daughter. After all you brought her up to take care of herself. I'm sure she would raise the baby singlehandedly if she had to."

The General said. "Well, I thought I had brought her up that way, but obviously not. How long have they been together? A few months."

"A week or so officially but in my opinion, it was love at first sight. Lois has lived here for more than a year and I could see the attraction between them from the start. Lois and Clark will be getting married tomorrow regardless of your opinion, but I'm sure they want you there."

"If you are going to create a scene tomorrow, I want you to leave this farm now. There is no place for arguments. Lois is going to having your and my first grandchild in less than seven months time and I'm sure they would love you to be apart of it."

However angry Sam was, he admired Martha for taking a stance. She was a strong woman who stood up for her values and beliefs.

"Martha, I am not happy about this, at least not at the moment. I need time to get used to this, but I will be at the wedding tomorrow. I would like sometime to clear my head, so would you mind if I borrowed your truck to head into town to catch up with Chloe and it will give Lois a chance to wake up." Sam replied

"You did what..." Lois jumped up in bed. "I wanted to tell him. How did you he take it?"

"Not well to be honest. Mom is in the barn with him at the moment trying to calm him down. I was not going to let him upset you. I know he is your father but..." Clark smiled.

Lois raised her hand to Clark's face and started to kiss him. He responded immediately and pushed her back onto the bed. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Clark shouted

Martha came in. "How did it go, mom." Clark asked.

"It is hard to tell. He is in shock and needs some time to digest the news. He has headed into town to see Chloe. He will be back for dinner"

Lois tried to remain calm for the baby but was finding it difficult.

Sam arrived back at 5pm. Lois answered the door.

"Hi dad, come in." Lois smiled, trying to break the ice.

"Hi Lo, sorry I didn't catch you earlier. I just wanted to take some time to sort my head out."

Before Lois had a chance to ask her dad what he was feeling, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. There were tears running down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Lo. I love you. I admit it was a shock. Can we take a walk?" Sam smiled.

"Ok dad. That will be nice." She turned to Clark who was hopefully that Sam was coming round to the idea.

"See you later" Clark looked hopefully

Lois and her dad headed off towards the stream. It was a lovely evening.

"So dad, how disappointed are you?" Lois looked at her dad for approval.

"It is the last thing I expected to happen to you, especially at this young age. But saying that, I can see that Clark is besotted with you. Are you serious about him." Sam asked  
>"Dad, it was like being hit by a freight train at 100mileshr. Something just happened between, like a small spark that exploded. It was sudden, but overpowering. The last thing I expected was to get pregnant but this baby means so much to me and Clark."

"Are you sure you are not seeing things through rose-tinted glasses?" Sam inquired.

"Dad, I am not under any illusion that things will be easy. I'm sure we will have our ups and downs, but I know that Clark's support and love will never waiver. Your support would make things easier, even if you don't understand." Lois began to cry.

Sam stopped and looked at his daughter. "Lois I have not been the best father since your mom died so who am I to give advice on the perfect family life. Losing your mom at such a young age has taught me that life is too short not to take a chance on happiness."

"I miss mom. I think the baby has brought that home to me even more. I wish she was here." Lois sobbed.

Sam started to tear up. "I know. I miss her too. I just wish I could turn back the time and be a better dad to you and Lucy. I made so many mistakes."

"That is in the past. The future is what matters now. I would love it if you would agree to walk me up the aisle. I will understand if you don't want to."

The tears were flowing down her dad's face. This was the first time she had seen him cry, he did not even shed a tear after her mom's death, well not in front of her anyway

Sam smiled. "There is nothing more I would rather do."

Lois hugged her dad again and let all the troubled memories of her childhood melt away. This was a new start for both of them.

The big day had arrived. Lois decided to break with tradition and stay at the Farm with Clark last night. Her dad was staying over at the Talon with Lucy and Chloe. Lois put on her dress which seemed so big when she bought it, but now with her growing stomach, it fitted perfectly. It was not expensive, but was original, just the type of dress Lois loved.

In the barn Clark was waiting for her fiancée. She was late. Trust Lois, when she only had to walk over from the Farmhouse to the barn. He looked at the small group who were gathered for the intimate ceremony. Oliver was his best man. Chloe and Lucy were bridemaids for Lois. Other guests included Dinah, Emil and Bart as well as a number of close friends from the town. Luckily Lex and Lois were on honeymoon in St Lucia for two weeks so they had been able to plan everything without interruptions.

Clark turned around to see Lois entering the barn with her father. Sam actually looked like the proud father. He was still having difficulty accepting it, so Clark would just have to prove he was worthy of his daughter. The thought of a grandchild had softened the General somewhat and he had talked about visiting after the baby was born.

Lois looked breathtaking. The obvious bump just made the woman approaching him look more radiant. The morning sickness had left to leave the pregnancy glow that women always talked about. Clark had never recalled her looking so beautiful. The dress just accentuated her beauty.

The Minister performing the ceremony had known Clark all of his life in Smallville. Although Clark had never been religious, he had always considered him to be a family friend and someone to turn to when he needed support or advice.

Clark looked deep into her eyes and began. He did not need to read it, as he remembered and meant every word he had written.

_When was it that we fell in love, I don't know bdecause the truth is now I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you. Even before I realised my love, you were always there for me offering your unwaivering support in my times of need, You always were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us and I know there's nothing we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above all others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me and in honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and to cherish you forever._

Now it was Lois's turn:

_I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I know longer fear being myself. I know longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. Then I realize you were always with me, and you were my soulmate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my life incomplete. I am thankful everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me._

Minutes later the rest of their vows had been exchanged. The rings were blessed and placed on their fingers. Lois was wearing her mother's wedding ring and Clark was wearing his father's. The rings made them both realise how much they wished Jonathan and Ellen could have been there and Clark and Lois hoped they would be as strong as both of them had been.

The Minister announced. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Clark lent down and kissed Lois on the lips, softly but tenderly. They were embarking on the new chapter of their life.


	9. Chapter 9

Lana had contacted to say Chloe that Lex had surprised her by saying they were travelling around the world for six months.

Chloe had managed to keep the news of Clark and Lois from Lana. It was none of her business and the last thing Lois needed was Lana coming back to upset things.

Not that Clark was the slightest bit interested when she told him. He only had eyes for Lois, anything he had felt for Lana was a distant memory. Lana had convinced herself that Clark was holed up at the farm, pining for his old love.

Lois and Clark had been married for almost six months. Clark had surprised Lois when he turned up with enough red roses to open a flower shop, but then again he always was surprising her. He was one of the most romantic men she had ever met.

She joked with him that all this would stop when the baby was born. The pregnancy had been pretty straightforward but they welcomed the vigilant showed by Emil. He had been a life savior.

Lois had taken a while to get used to Clark running off in the middle of the night to save people but she loved him more for it. They had both agreed not to find out what they were having. The baby seemed to be 'normal', not that Clark wasn't normal. They would have to deal with each hurdle as they came to it once the baby was born. They had no way of knowing if and when he/she would get powers.

One morning three weeks before her due date, Clark and Lois were fast asleep in bed when suddenly she sat bolt upright. There was a tight band of pain around her stomach, almost like a belt was being tightened around her mid section.

It went as quickly as it came. Minutes later a second wave of pain hit her. This was it.

"Clark, wake up, it's time." She pulled back the quilt to reveal a soaking wet patch on the bed.

Clark was obviously tired as he did not wake up immediately. It took what seemed like an eternity to him to wake up.

"Time for what? Let's go back to sleep."

"The baby is coming..." Lois screamed with pain as she felt something between her legs.

"Lois it doesn't happen that quick."

Lois looked like something out the Exorcist. "Why don't you tell the baby that? We need Emil now."

Seconds later, Emil was standing in a dazed state at the bottom of the bed. He was in his black silk pyjamas covered in love hearts, which made even Lois take a break from thinking about her pain. Clark and Lois looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Emil noticed where he was and looked at their reaction. "I can explain they were a present from an ex-girlfriend and they are so comfortable."

"Never mind that." Lois shouted.

Emil realised what was happening, "Look's like this baby has inherited the speed gene from their father. It won't be long."

"Clark, can grab some stuff from the hospital. I thought this may happen so it is all on the top shelf behind my filing cabinet at the hospital."

Clark was back almost immediately and Emil got scrubbed up. Clark can you grab me some towels?"

"Right Lois, you are fully dilated. This baby wants to see what all the fuss is about. When you feel your next contraction, I need you to push." Emil explained calmly.

Second later, Lois started to push whilst Emil counted . Clark was nervous.

"Clark, could you let up on the vice like grip on my hand. " Lois said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Lo. I didn't realise."

It only took two pushes before the baby arrived. Emil asked if Clark wanted to cut the cord and tell Lois what sex it was. He smiled, shaking from all the drama.

"It's a girl, Lois. She's beautiful just like her mom." Clark gushed. He was immediately besotted. People were not exaggerating when they said you feel an instant bond to your child.

Clark placed their newborn daughter into Lois's arms and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"So let's get the vital statistics." Emil weighed and measured her.

"She is 7lbs 2oz. – good weight for being three weeks early. Does she have a name?"

Clark looked at Lois and she nodded. " Emil, let us introduce – Amelia Martha Ellen Kent. We named her after you, Emil. You have been unbelievable and without you this would not have been so straightforward."

Emil almost burst into tears. "Lois, you won't need to go to hospital. Amelia seems to be perfectly healthy. I will stay the night in case there are any problems."

Amelia cried most of the night. She had already decided she liked being constantly fed by her mother. Clark wanted to help but unfortunately the lack of breasts made this impossible, he laughed to himself.

Jimmy and Chloe arrived the following morning totally unaware of the events of the previous night. Emil had already left to go and get some sleep.

Clark opened the door to them.

"God, C K You look awful. Rough night" Jimmy asked.

"Pretty amazing night actually. Could you guys keep the noise down Lois is asleep. She has been up most of the night."

Chloe was about to ask when she saw a bassinette in the corner of the kitchen and she notices something in it.

"Clark." She whispered, smiling at Clark "Is there something you'd like to tell us."

"This is Amelia. She was born at 1.41am after a five minute labour. Lois is catching up with some sleep."

Chloe felt like screaming but couldn't. She was thrilled.

Lois and Clark... Parents...who would have imagined that a year ago...

In the first few weeks of her life Amelia Kent made sure that everyone knew she was there, her lungs certainly did. It was true that having a baby changed your life but Lois and Clark both believed for the better. Amelia was the most important thing in their life – they were a little family unit.

They enjoyed nothing more than going for long walks into town or in the countryside surrounding the farm. Lois was going to take six months off work. Clark had taken a month off to be with Lois and his daughter, although his second job didn't offer paternity leave.

Oliver and the rest of the newly formed Justice League had been brilliant by helping patrol the streets so Clark could spend more time at home.

Chloe was babysitting tonight. Lois and Clark were going to the new bistro in town for a meal. It was supposed to serve lovely home-cooked food. Lois was nervous about leaving her for first time until Clark reminded her he could be back home in seconds if there was a problem.

Jimmy was going to help out. Amelia had a thing for Jimmy, he was a natural with babies. This made Chloe clucky and she kept asking Jimmy when they would be having a family. Emil had called in as well to see how his namesake was doing. Amelia had three babysitters but Lois was still worried.

Clark and Lois drove slowly into town. It was nice to have some couple time, although they both felt as though they were missing a limb. Clark had a booked a nice table in a quiet corner of the restaurant, however when they arrived the waiter pointed out they had to cordon off that part of the restaurant for security of one of the guests.

Clark asked Lois if she minded sitting somewhere else. She didn't as long as they had time together. They were sitting away in a private corner out of view of everyone tucking into their starters when they heard her voice. They would both know it anywhere.

"Lex, why couldn't we go somewhere in Metropolis. Why bring me to this dump?" Lana snapped.

Lois looked at Clark and just smiled and they got on talking about the upcoming visit from Martha and her father at the weekend. It would be the first time they had met their grandchild. His mom would have come earlier but she insisted that they had time alone to bond with their new daughter.

"Lana, I told you. This place is nice. The helicopter has a technical problem and won't be here til later. I'm starving."

"Lex, I've tried for years to get out of this town, why do I keep ending up back here." Lana was still ranting.

"What's with the mood, Lana? You have been hard to live with the past few months. Is this because you aren't pregnant yet?"

"Lex, what is the obsession with getting an heir. Maybe it's you who can't father children." Lana spat.

Lois and Clark were sniggering at this exchange. Lana had turned into a spoilt brat, so much so, Clark actually felt sorry for Lex on this one.

"I told you I have had a full medical check up and there is nothing wrong with me." Lex was mad.

"Oh well, you'll just have to wait for a baby. I'm not a breeding machine, you know. I'm your wife and believe me sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"This is about him again isn't it?" Lex asked resided.

"No, it isn't, not everything is about Clark" she stormed out of the restaurant.

Clark almost choked on his dessert. She had been married to Lex for almost 7 months and she was still hung up on him. Clark was starting to think that this was a bad dream.

"Lana, please yourself." Lex muttered.

He sat for a while and then stood up to follow her but then he noticed Lois and Clark sitting at a table nearby. He went over.

"Clark, Lois." He smiled. "How nice to see you."

Clark screwed his face up. "You don't mean that Lex."

Lois felt the tension between Lex and Clark and came up with the first thing she could think of and then wished she had engaged her brain before her mouth.

"How is married life treating you? Lana is a bit upset by the sound of it."

Lex looked so embarrassed. "You heard."

"Yes, everything. " Clark remarked with a smirk.

"She is still in love with you. I should have realised that before I married her but I thought she would forget you. I think I just have to accept it." Lex seemed sad.

"Lex, why are you telling us this?" Clark asked.

"I don't know really. Clark, do you still love Lana?" Lex asked outright.

"Hell, no. I have what I want right in front of me." Clark gave Lois a soppy smile.

"You and Lois, who'd have thought."

Just then Clark's cell rang.

" Lana is here looking for you." Chloe announced

"Where's Amelia?" Clark asked worried about Lana's mental state. Lois panicked.

"We're coming." Clark hung up.

"Lex, what is Lana's mental state like at the moment. She is at the Farm." Clark asked.

"She is depressed and angry at the moment." Lex replied.

Lois was almost frantic, "Where's Amelia?"

"She is upstairs asleep. Chloe says Lana is calm for the moment and doesn't know about her yet." Clark reassured her.

"Who's Amelia?" Lex asked.

"Look Lex, just get in the truck. We need to go now and get Lana out of there."

Lois and Clark looked at one another. Lex climbed into the back seat.

"What if Amelia starts to cry?" Lois asked.

"Wait a minute, you have a baby, Lois? I never knew." Lex didn't need to ask the identity of the father, he noticed Clark's wedding ring.

He stayed quiet.

Five minutes later they drew up at the Farm.

Clark and Lois rushed inside. "Chloe, is everything ok?"

Lana is through the living room in tears. She has come back for you Clark. I haven't told her anything yet, she just keeps ranting on about your future together.

"Lex, let me deal with this." Clark looked serious. "She needs to hear it from me."

Meanwhile Lois went upstairs to get Amelia who had slept soundly through all the drama. Emil was sitting with her, soundly asleep too. He woke up when Lois entered the room.

Lana took one look at Clark and rushed up to hug him.

"Clark, I'm so glad you're hear. I have missed you so much." She went to kiss him. Clark pushed her off.

"Don't Lana..."

"If this is about Lex, I'll divorce him. I never should have married him. It is you I have always loved." Lana pleaded with him.

"Lana, you need help." He knew he had to let her down gently.

One wrong move could set her off and Lex had failed to point out she had a gun in her bag. Clark had spotted it when he x-rayed the house before they went in.

Clark would disabled the gun if he had to, even if it meant exposing his powers. He figured he had one shot at resolving the situation without resorting to that.

"Lana, let's sit down and discuss this." Clark gestured for her to sit down.

Whilst Lana was distracted Emil crept out the house.

Lana was jittery. She sat down. "Look Clark, are you frightened of Lex, is that why you won't tell me how you really feel."

"No, Lana. I think you need to get sorted. I'm not the answer to what you need."

"You are Clark... Don't you see my life has never been the same since you walked out of it"

"Lana, we can't be together but I'm willing to help you. I would like to be friends with you."

Lana was just about to reply when she caught a glimpse of Clark's silver wedding band. Her face changed completely. "What's that Clark on your hand?" she asked.

"It's my wedding ring, Lana. I've been married for 6 months." Clark tried to smile.

Lana slapped him. "How could you lie to me like that. There is no way you would marry anyone but me. Why are you making up about having a wife."

"Look Lana, I married Lois last year just after your wedding."

"Lois, no..." Just then Amelia decided it would be a good time to let everyone know she was hungry and needed her mom.

Lana jumped up. "A baby? What's a baby doing here?" She started heading towards the crying noise.

Lois was standing in the kitchen holding Amelia. "Lana..."

Before Lois could finish what she was saying, Lana lunged towards Amelia. Lois took a step back making Lana lose her balance. Lois's eyes were full of fury.

"Lana, you dare touch my daughter and I swear I will take you down. Now get the help you need." Lois screamed. She did not mean to inflame the situation but her protective instinct had kicked in.

"Who's baby is it?"

"She's Clarks." Lex stepped forward but before he had a chance to react there was a gunshot. Lana had reached in her bag and fired the gun at him. He froze and then fell to the ground. He needed medical treatment.

"Lana, put the gun away before you hurt someone else. Lex needs medical assistance."

Lana pointed the gun at Lois and Amelia. Before Clark had a chance to intervene, Lana slumped to the ground. Emil was standing behind Lana with an empty syringe.

"That should knock her out long enough. We need to get Lex to hospital." Emil said as Clark picked up Lex and supersped him to hospital.

The Sheriff arrived 30 minutes later and arrested Lana. It later turned out that Lex had been doping her for months to control her mood swings and the medication had turned Lana into a psychotic mess .

A few days later Lana was released, and decided to take some time out for herself to get her head sorted. She went to stay with Nell who had moved to California with her boyfriend. It turned out that Lex would be okay. His main concern was getting a divorce from Lana with as little damage to his finances as possible.

Lois and Clark only had a few days to sort the Farmhouse out before the arrival of their respective parents. As soon as the General arrived, they had lost Amelia for the rest of the weekend.

Everytime they went to find Amelia she was on Sam's lap somewhere. Amelia just cooed at him and seemed to take in all the stories he was telling her.

It was only later that Sam pulled Clark to one side and finally gave his blessing to Clark as a son-in-law. Martha was over the moon with her new grand-daughter and announced she was moving back to Smallville to be nearer her family.

Lois and Clark decided to get a place in Metropolis so they would be nearer work. Things were going pretty well that weekend until IT happened...

Amelia was sitting on Sam's lap being burped after her milk. Suddenly she let out one almighty burp and the force blew the window pane out.

"We have some explaining to do." Lois and Clark looked at one another and smiled...

THE END


End file.
